


Solstice

by vitanostra



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, SAW A NICE GREEN GRASS FIELD WHEN GOING TO WORK THE OTHER DAY AND I HAD AN EPHIPANY, a very short self-indulging drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 20:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19448767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitanostra/pseuds/vitanostra
Summary: Just like the always revolving celestial bodies, Shāng keeps seeing a different side of Lǐn.





	Solstice

"I didn't think that you were the type to enjoy the sun."

Red eyes flickered open. From his point of view, Lǐn could see the exact bearded man he was expecting to see, looking down upon his lying body with his usual contemplating, questioning air of face.

Upon seeing the exact man he was hoping for, Lǐn smiled in a way that is somewhat passed off as a chuckle, as he went back to close his eyes and proceeding back into enjoying and immersing the morning summer sun rays into his body.

"Then do tell me, what _type_ exactly are you portraying me in your mind as, Sir Shāng?"

"I don't really know," Shāng shrugged his shoulder, as he bent his body down to sit beside the man laying so blissfully on the grass, "I mean I met you on a rainy dawn, you went and fought against Miè Tiān Hái at night, and when we fend off Lóu Zhèn Jiè and Qī Shā Tiān Líng it was nighttime too-"

Lǐn let out another small chuckle, "What, so are you presuming I can't be out under the sun or else I'll burn myself off to oblivion or something?"

"No it's not like that you dumbass-, we meet often during daytime too, and I know firsthand that you are perfectly capable of scamming people during broad daylight too. It's just that..."

"Just _what_ , Sir Shāng?"

Shāng sighed, as he knew his nonchalant remark just now basically amounted to him voluntarily playing himself right into Lǐn's hand, and right now Lǐn is taunting him more to extract a certain kind of reaction from him that the enigmatic man would be pleased with, but somehow, _right at this moment_ , Shāng didn't mind any of that, and in a split second later, after some brief internal contemplating from the man himself, he lay down beside Lǐn, just enough for the shadow from the bushes nearby to cover his face, and for the other part of his body to be soaked with the morning lights,

"I don't know,-"

"I mean, your name meaning is associated with snow. And your weapon name, - the pipe you always smoking on which can magically turn into anything convenient at any given moment-is related with moon. Combined with the time and how we met, and how I always see you fight during night, don't really blame me if I always felt like there is always something cold, something dark, going on with you."

Lǐn smiled, ever so haughtily, and very clearly, enjoying this random outburst of remarks from the other man.

"Hmm... So I assume, is that how my image in your mind is, Sir Shāng? Cold, dark, and related with the night and winter time?" Lǐn was teasing for a little bit more, as he closed his eyes, because the whole sight is too amusing for him and he decides he would just enjoy Shang reaction from his hearing only.

"Hmm. No, not really. Not when I see you like this." Shāng closed his eyes too, as it had just dawned on himself how long he hadn't done something as simple and as mundane like sunbathing for himself.

"I'm just saying I keep seeing so many different sides of you, that is all."

**Author's Note:**

> ok tho but i'm stressed with my irl work and my first survival instinct is to write a shanglin fluff drabble to give myself serotonin and cheer myself up? way to go, brain


End file.
